


Bad Dreams

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Robert has a nightmare and Aaron comforts him.





	Bad Dreams

****

** Robert P.O.V.  **

 

I was driving. Aaron was sat next to me in the passenger seat, we had just been to the supermarket and we had just the weekly food shop. 

and now we were driving down the motorway, back towards the village. The motorway wasn't too busy but there again it wasn't exactly hectic either 

it was sort of like in between. 

 

Aaron was messing around with the radio. he was going through all the radio stations looking for something that was easy listening, but something that 

matched his mood perfectly. after a while of looking through all the radio stations he had found something that matched his mood down to a t, 

 

Aaron leaned back against his seat and he looked out the window at all the trees, the clouds, and the sky. 

no matter how many times you see trees, or clouds, or the sky. it never ever, gets boring. well that's what thinks anyway...

 

After a moment Aaron broke the silence that lingered between them, and he spoke up. 

 

''Uh... Rob'' he said suddenly, 

 

''Yeah'' i said. not taking my eyes off of the road, 

 

''What do you want to do for the rest of the day then?'' Aaron said. 

 

''Well i thought, we would get home put the shopping away, do a bit of housework and then have some alone time with just us. and maybe watch a movie or two'' i said

 

The car was silent for a few seconds or so, and then i spoke up again. 

 

''If you want to watch a movie that is'' i said, ''you don't have to''

 

Aaron nodded. ''yeah i'd like that''' he said.  

 

i nodded '' right it's settled then'' i said. 

 

After that. conversation between us was pretty much nonexistence, i didn't say anything much as i was busy driving and concentrating on the road. 

and Aaron didn't really say much either, 

 

As i was driving. i looked out of my windscreen and i saw a guy in the distance, he was driving a silver car. but he was also driving on the wrong side of the road,

but i thought nothing of it and i carried on driving. 

 

Suddenly the exact same car was getting closer and closer to us by the second. and one side of the road and he started to overtake us, 

i turned the steering wheel and i tried to swerve out of the way. but i couldn't, and before i knew it the car was coming at us full speed. 

and he ended up crashing into the passenger side door, and the impact of the car smashing into the side of us, ended up pushing us off of the road and we ended up rolling down a hill and we didn't stop till we hit a tree.

 

At the impact of hitting the tree, my head fell back against the headrest and then everything went dark.

 

\---------- Time skip---------

 

I opened my eyes and i looked around the car. what the hell had just happened i thought, it all just happened so quickly, 

I mean one minute i was driving down the road and the next we were at the bottom of a bank and the car was smashed to smithereens. 

 

I just can't seem to wrap my head around it. actually any of it for that matter, 

 

I wasn't hurt too badly. i had some cuts, some scrapes, and a few bruises on my face, my arms, and probably a few other places. but nothing too serious, 

 

but i'm not really too sure about Aaron though... 

 

I slowly lifted my head up. and i looked to my left and i gasped at the sight in front of me, Aaron was led back against the seat and he didn't look good at all. in fact he looked awful, he was really pale and he had a massive gash all the way across his forehead. and an excessive amount of blood was seeping from the wound, 

 

''Aaron!'' i panicked ''oh my god, are you okay?'' 

 

Aaron looked up at me. his eyes were heavy, and he was finding it hard to keep them open.

 

''Rob'' he said weakly ''i don't.. i don't feel too good'' 

 

'It's okay'' i said taking Aaron hand in mine. and gently stroking my thumb over his knuckles. ''it's going to be okay, i promise'' 

 

Suddenly Aaron's eyes started to close and he started drift into unconsciousness. 

 

''C'mon babe'' i said still stroking Aaron's hand ''I need you to stay with me, can you do that for me?''

 

''I.. i.. i can't'' Aaron said feebly, 

 

''Yes'' i said ''yes you can'' 

 

''No.. no i can't'' Aaron said weakly. 

 

''No. don't you even say that'' i said ''your going to make it, you're going to get through this''

 

''No.. no i'm not'' Aaron said feebly ''this.. this is it''

 

''No. no it's not'' i said ''you are going to get through this, i can assure you'' 

 

''Yeah but what if.. what if i don't'' Aaron said weakly. ''what.. what then eh?''

 

''It's going to to come to that'' i said. 

 

''You-you don't.. don't know that'' Aaron said sounding rather fragile and broken. 

 

''yes yes i do'' i said. 

 

Suddenly Aaron closed his eyes. his body went limp, and his head lolled to the side. 

 

Aaron!'' i shouted ''Aaron! wake up'' 

 

but he was already gone, 

 

A rogue tear rolled down my cheek. and i wiped it away,

 

After a couple of minutes i heard the faint sound of sirens. and with each passing second the sirens got louder and louder,

 

After about a minute or so a few paramedics. and a couple of firemen came down the hill, and couple of the paramedics were wheeling a stretcher between them.

 

I watched as the firemen pried the passenger side door open with the jaws of life. and the paramedics got Aaron out of the car and put him onto a stretcher, 

 

and then i watched as my lifeless husband was being rolled away and taken up to the ambulance. it was just absolutely soul destroying to say the least, 

 

Less than a minute later a couple of firemen. and a couple of paramedics came over to me. the firemen pried the door open, and then the

paramedics helped me out of the car and onto a standing position. 

 

Once i was on my feet. we all walked away from the car and we headed up to the ambulance,

 

Once we got there. they took me inside the ambulance, they asked me some questions. and made sure that i was okay, and then i just sat down and rested. 

 

A few minutes later a paramedic with blonde, shoulder length hair came up to me. 

 

''Can i talk to you a minute'' she said. 

 

I nodded ''yeah sure'' i said, but i knew by the look on her face it wasn't good. 

 

She sighed and then she looked at me, 

 

Definitely not good i thought...

 

''We did all we could to save your husband'' she said ''but unfortunately he didn't make it'' 

 

Suddenly i felt like the whole world was crashing down around me, and there was nothing i could do to stop it.

 

''No!'' i screamed ''No! he's not dead. he.. he can't be'' 

 

And then i just broke down. burst into tears and didn't stop, 

 

Suddenly i felt like someone was shaking me. 

 

''Rob wake up'' the voice said. 

 

''No!'' i screamed. 

 

''Robert you need to wake up'' the voice said again. 

 

''Noooooooo!'' i screamed as i bolted upright. 

 

i ran my hands through my hair and my breathing was rather harsh and inconsistent, 

 

suddenly i felt a hand on my back. i flinched slightly, and i backed away.

 

''Hey hey it's okay'' Aaron said soothingly rubbing circles in my back ''you're okay'' 

 

After a moment Aaron spoke up again. 

 

''do you want to tell me what happened?'' he said. 

 

''i.. i.. i had a bad dream'' Robert said. 

 

''What was it about?''' Aaron asked,

 

Robert took a deep breath and then he spoke up. 

 

'I.. i w-was'' Robert started to say. but then he stopped, 

 

''It's okay'' Aaron said ''just take your time'' 

 

Robert breathed in and out a couple of times and then he felt more at ease. 

 

''I was driving back to the village. and you were sat next to me in the passenger seat, and as we were going down the road a car came towards us. i tried to swerve out of the way, but i couldn't and the car ended up crashing into us. and we ended up rolling down the hill and we didn't stop till we hit a-a tree, a-and t-then y-you d-died'' Robert said tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

Aaron looked at Robert. and he gave him a sad smile, 

 

''C'mere'' Aaron said opening his arms for Robert to come into. 

 

Robert scooted closer to Aaron and he went into Aaron's embrace, 

 

Robert buried his head in Aaron's chest. he wrapped his arms around his middle, and then he just broke down. 

and clung to onto Aaron for dear life, 

 

Aaron took his arms and then he wrapped them around Robert. 

 

''Sssh sssh it's okay'' Aaron said gently rubbing circles into Robert's back ''it's okay i'm here''

 

They stayed like that for a while. Aaron just rubbing circles into Robert's back, while at the same time whispering comforting things into his ear.

while Robert just cried into his shoulder,

 

After a while Robert's sobs had subsided and his breathing had returned to normal. 

 

After a minute Aaron broke the silence and he spoke up, 

 

''You alright'' he said. 

 

Robert sniffed and then he nodded, ''Yeah'' he said.

 

Aaron nodded. 

 

Robert re-positioned himself, he snuggled deeper into Aaron's chest. and his eyes started to get heavy, 

 

''It's okay'' Aaron said softly as he ran his fingers through Robert's hair ''just go to sleep'' 

 

After about a minute of doing this. the room filled with soft snores, 

 

Aaron looked down at Robert and a small smile crept across his lips. Robert was so cute when he slept, he was so innocent. it was like he had this certain angel like quality to him, that Aaron found truly captivating but also made his heart sip a beat at the same time.

 

Aaron watched him for a little while longer. just to make sure that he was okay, once he that Robert was fine. 

 

He led down and then he went to sleep. 

 

 

 The end.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
